gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Gama Kurogane Vs. Daimaru Sakon
Gama Kurogane Vs. Daimaru Sakon is the fifth battle of the round of the Unabara Tournament and the battle between Gama Kurogane of the Ogame School and Daimaru Sakon of the Kyousen School. Prologue Gama arrives at the meeting spot, were Ryuugo, Genzou, and Sakon are waiting. Gama then asks if the small one is Sakon, which Ryuugo says that the small one is Sakon. Gama then draws his sword and tells them that they should get the battle started. Gama then takes a stance and says that he will obliterate the Kyousen School. Battle Gama thinks about how he can tell that Sakon isn't normal and that he will use that. Gama then uses Koshucho to close the distance and attacks, but notices that Sakon is wearing armor after the slash. Gama then uses a two handed slash and manages to cut Sakon. Gama then uses Shidensen to wound Sakon's chest. Gama then tries to finish Sakon off, but Sakon dodges by falling backwards and then moving back. Gama then thinks about how none of his combo worked and how Sakon is a strong opponent. Gama then notices that something is wrong when Sakon gets up and starts to mummer to himself. Sakon then charges which Gama notices Sakon is fast but careless. Gama then tries to counter Sakon's charge, which Sakon manages to break Gama's pinky before Gama can counter. Sakon then kicks Gama, which Gama uses his left arm to block the attack. Gama then tries to back off which Sakon easily follows him. Gama then tries to attack, but Sakon catches Gama's sword and breaks it. Gama then thinks about how Sakon is a beast for breaking his sword and then draws his second sword. Sakon then charges again, but then throws Gama's broken sword at Gama. Gama then deflects the sword and notices that Sakon is attacking with a two prong attack. Gama then avoids the a fatal blow by diverting one blow and blocking the other. Gama then compliments Sakon, and tells him that he too is for to fight without regard for his life. Gama then kicks Sakon away, and thinks about how wounded he is. Gama also thinks about how is going to disregard his life to win and takes a stance. Sakon then charges, which Gama thinks about how Sakon has attack and that Sakon it aiming for his head. Sakon then uses Koshucho to launch his kick to Gama's head, which Gama avoids at the last second. Gama then uses Shidensen to cut off Sakon's right arm. Both Gama and Sakon then fall to the ground. Gama then gets up and wonders where Sakon is, which Ryuugo walking over to Sakon and tells him to get up. Ryuugo then yells that he won't allow Sakon to lose since Sakon is his ultimate masterpiece. Gama then tells Ryuugo to shut up and what Ryuugo did was stupid. Ryuugo then yells at Gama, but Sakon suddenly breaks Ryuugo's cervical vertebrae. Sakon then charges at Gama, which Gama says that he wanted to fight the real Sakon. Sakon then tries to kick Gama but Gama easily counters by slashing Sakon's neck. Gama then bids Sakon goodbye as Sakon drops to his knees and dies. Aftermath Genzou then tells Ryuugo that Sakon has been killed and that all that Ryuugo had done has crushed the Sakon along with the Kyousen School. Genzou then notices that Ryuugo has died and says that its the end of the Kyousen School. A person then walks over to Gama and congrats him for winning. Gama then calls the guy Iori, which Iori says that Gama has gotten stronger. Trivia *This is the last battle between the first round combatants. *This is the last battle between Gama Kurogane and the Kyousen School. Category:Battle